


Bring Us A Dream

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Your Heart Is A Witness [4]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...YES i somehow put an argentine tango into this, Ballroom Dancing, Bravely Default Spoilers, Bravely Second Spoilers, Dancing, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Dreamwalking, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, consensual drug use, kind of, or at least attempted to write dancing into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: DeRosa starts doing what he does best again, which is research. When he finds out Kamiizumi can’t sleep, he decides to use a product that research to help. It does…but with side effects.





	Bring Us A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I don’t own Bravely Default/Second or “Sandman” by SYML. Nor do I own the dance on “Dancing With The Stars” that they did during Season 27’s Halloween episode to this song that inspired this [(specifically Bobby Bones and Sharna Burgess’ Halloween Argentine Tango if you're wondering).](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmHXoUndHos)
> 
> Originally this fic was going to be for Day 7 of Bravely Ship Week Fall 2018 which ran from October 31st to November 6th, 2018, but then I completely missed the deadline. Even worse, I even missed the extended deadline, which was November 30th. Sooo…here it is, after such a long delay! For Day 7, my plan was to go with Free Prompt—which turned into Dreams, for the pairing of Nobutsuna KamiizumixFiore DeRosa!
> 
> Warning: Established Nobutsuna KamiizumixFiore DeRosa, takes place post- “The Time Is Now,” “Risks,” and “Enticed.” Takes place post-Bravely Second, Bravely Default/Second spoilers abound, and there is also dancing that I hope is decently described.

"Fiore, are you sure you want me as your test subject?"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd trust to do this with, other than you."

"Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean that you need to always help me sleep."

"I know. I know I can't solve everything with science and that it's idealistic, but I want to try."

"…And I trust you know what you're doing with that science?"

"I swear it. With all my heart."

* * *

Kamiizumi blinked and stared around, only to gaze forwards and see his own reflection in a mirror. His hair was brushed to his right side, falling over his shoulder. The Swordmaster instinctively looked down, seeing the brush and a few combs on top of the desk that was in front of him. He picked up the brush, inhaling slowly as he tilted his head up again to look himself in the mirror…

Only to see that he wasn't alone.

Fiore DeRosa stood just behind him, chest brushing against the Swordmaster's back, and Kamiizumi could do nothing but stare into the mirror a bit.

"Is that really you, Fiore," Kamiizumi started, daring not to look away from their two reflections, "Or am I just dreaming?"

Kamiizumi tried thinking of how he felt before ended up in this odd…space, of sorts. He remembered taking the vial of potion DeRosa concocted himself. It made him paranoid, for a moment, thinking of how the man was like Qada in creating some chemical concoction, but he calmed himself at the time, knowing that DeRosa wouldn't hurt him. DeRosa loved  _(loves)_  him.

He heard DeRosa lowly chuckle, arms wrapping around the Swordmaster from behind. "Oh, it's me. Just as you expected."

"But how?"

"A side effect, perhaps." The Red Mage mused, propping his chin onto Kamiizumi's shoulder. "I drank from the same vial as you."

Kamiizumi needed a minute to put it all together. "So, we're both in this dream together."

"Yes."

"And that means we're both unconscious in reality."

He saw the other's eyes flash with sheepishness. "Guilty as charged."

Kamiizumi raised a hand to reach for DeRosa's hair, run a hand through the red strands as he continued gazing at the both of them in the mirror. It was a little difficult to reach, given that the man was behind him, but he managed. "I thought you'd stay awake in case I ended up getting poisoned as a side effect."

"None of the ingredients I put in there are going to lethally poison you." DeRosa reassured him. "One of them was a very mild hallucinogen, which might be evoking the 'dream' part of this, but the specific one I used won't do anything bad to your system."

"How much of that hallucinogen, exactly?"

"Literally just one or two tiny drops in the entire formula. An extremely minor dosage." The Red Mage ran fingertips over the other's hips, pressing himself up against the Swordmaster further. He buried his head into the older man's shoulder, kissing at his collarbone. "Crystals, you look good in this nightgown. We need to get you one when we wake up."

Kamiizumi swallowed, slowly, watching him and DeRosa in the mirror. "An exact replica, or a similar one?"

"As exact as possible." the other purred, giving Kamiizumi's collarbone another kiss before turning him so they faced each other. "I'll even make it myself."

Kamiizumi laughed. "You spoil me."

DeRosa didn't dare look away, raising a hand to run through the Swordmaster's hair. "I know."

Kamiizumi leaned into his touch, blinking and breaking their eye contact for only a moment. "You're spoiling me right now."

"I know~" He broke into a laugh, but kept running his hand through the other's hair. "And you like it?"

"Yes." The Swordmaster kissed him after that, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I wonder what this makes you, since your potion actually did put me to sleep. Mr. Sandman?"

"Except without the sand." Fiore quipped, arms moving up to wrap around Kamiizumi's neck. "That can't be good for your eyes."

"No," Kamiizumi chuckled, "Probably not."

The laughter died down into silence, both men just holding each other close. Then...

Fiore DeRosa took one step back from him, before offering him a hand, winking at him.

"Shall we dance?"

"Dance?" Kamiizumi questioned. It was only now that he realized that DeRosa wore black clothing, phantom like with the buttoned up waistcoat over a collared shirt, with black slacks and heeled boots. "But there's no music."

"We don't need music," The other man murmured, "to dance together."

Kamiizumi looked at the other's outstretched hand, and then towards his eyes, gently locking gazes. He smiled, then took DeRosa's hand in his.

"Go ahead and lead me, then."

DeRosa pulled him close, before kissing him once, deep and quiet. He then pulled his head back to breathe, hands moving to rest Kamiizumi's side and lace fingertips with his free hand. Kamiizumi smiled, looking into DeRosa's eyes, before kissing him in return.

As they pulled their heads back to breathe, they started their dance. Sharing their center of gravity with each other, they stayed within their close embrace, each of them using one of their feet to draw opposing circles on the floor. As they straightened themselves, DeRosa began to lead him on, walking together.

There were little kicks made between each other's legs (slowly, though, lest one of them hit each other in the crotch and end up ruining it all). At one point, the Swordmaster ended up lifting Fiore, the Red Mage adding his own embellishments, crossing his legs one over the other, before Kamiizumi lowered him down slowly, making sure DeRosa's feet gently touched the floor underneath them. As Kamiizumi spun him in his arms to look him in the eye, he saw the Red Mage smile.

"My turn."

DeRosa moved behind him, guiding him into a walk backwards, and then he felt DeRosa lower him a bit. Kamiizumi spread his legs a little wider, in an attempt to stay upright as he leaned back against the other man, before he felt DeRosa lift him up so he could stand upright again. He then turned Kamiizumi so that they faced each other, smiling as he bent one knee to lower himself. The Swordmaster once again leaned up against his chest, managing to give him a peck on the jawline before he was brought into an upright standing position.

They resumed the kicks, the two matching each other's increasing speed of footwork. At one point, it was Kamiizumi that hooked the back of Fiore's right knee over his arm and leaned back a little, lowering him and letting the Red Mage lean against him, before he leaned forwards, letting go of the other's leg. DeRosa smiled, grabbing the back of Kamiizumi's head and holding him close, foreheads bumping against each other, before they kissed.

This dream had them in it, and only them.

* * *

DeRosa woke up to see Kamiizumi awake at his side, both of them sprawled out on the bed they shared.

"Did you like that?" The Red Mage asked, slowly sitting up. He helped the Swordmaster sit up in bed so they could face each other properly. Kamiizumi looked a little dazed, but he seemed fine, otherwise. "How are you feeling?"

"I…." Kamiizumi paused, blinking a few times, before offering Fiore a faint smile. "I liked that. Our dream."

"I did, too." He pulled Kamiizumi onto his lap, and the Swordmaster chuckled, leaning down to kiss him. Their foreheads touched, a little lighter than in their dream, but then DeRosa spoke again during the kisses. "Did you sleep well?"

"I think so." Kamiizumi pulled his head back a bit to look him in the eyes, one of his hands running through Fiore's hair. "And I think we ought to find a nightgown like the one I wore."

DeRosa couldn't stop himself from chuckling a bit. "You'll actually wear it?"

"Just for you." Kamiizumi pointed out, before kissing him again. "Only you."

"Only for us," DeRosa breathed, before he kissed him back.

* * *

There were no other side effects other than the dream. DeRosa suspected it was probably the mild hallucinogen doing it, but it made him wonder if he could use it to help others than just Kamiizumi.

Or maybe Kamiizumi was a special case. DeRosa wasn't sure. It wasn't like Kamiizumi used it often, after all. He only used it when he couldn't get enough sleep for at almost a week straight. But Kamiizumi would, at least, have pleasant dreams when he did have to use the potion, and that was safe.

"Hey, Swordmaster?"

Kamiizumi turned to see the Performer approach him, the two currently walking through the halls of Central Command. "Yes, Praline?"

"You look like you slept well last night."

Kamiizumi couldn't help but smile. "I got help from a Sandman."

Praline blinked. "Sandman?"

"Fiore. The results were…dreamy."

Praline smiled. "Glad to hear it." She paused, then… "You two are doing okay, right? After the whole masquerade thing a little while ago?"

"That?" Kamiizumi shrugged, gesturing for her to take a seat, and she did on the bench beside him. "Well, we're better. We're still in love. Just because people keep hating the two of us together doesn't mean we intend to split anytime soon."

She looked up at him, biting her lower lip. "Uh, about that…"

Kamiizumi blinked. "Is there something you overheard that might concern me or Fiore, Praline?"

"Uh…" She paused, then chuckled a bit. "Aww, I can't remember! I'm just glad you two are happy, Swordmaster. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you." Kamiizumi took one of her hands in his, squeezing it lightly. "Thank you. For supporting the two of us."

Praline grinned softly back at him. "You're welcome, Swordmaster."

* * *

Praline watched the Swordmaster leave her sight, as he had to go train a couple of pupils in the way of the sword. A heavy sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall behind her.

_He doesn't know…_

_He doesn't know that the former Grand Marshal knows about him and DeRosa being together, does he?_

_Crystals. What am I gonna do?_


End file.
